Easter Teaser How Ash Got His Egg FINISHED!
by Cu-Cu Pikachu
Summary: This is just telling what Ash went through to get his egg. Most of the parts are still the same.


Easter Teaser-Ash's Egg Pikachu Part 0 classof2006rocks1987@yahoo.com AMMRN  
  
Tuesday September 9, 2003  
  
Hey guys! I had a fan point out that I had completely forgot to say how Ash's hunt for the egg went. Just Misty's. So here's how Ash got his egg with the story being about 5 months late!^_^ A lot of the parts will be the same but there will be different parts. Enjoy!  
  
Misty-"Ash. Easter's almost coming."  
  
Ash-"I know. What's your point?"  
  
Misty-"Don't you want to go to the clue hunt?"  
  
Ash-"I am going to the clue hunt!"  
  
Misty-"Really?"  
  
Ash-"Yea. I really am."  
  
Misty-"I wonder who the great looking guy will be this year?"  
  
***There were always 2 winners at the clue hunt. A guy and a girl. Whoever won, were made boyfriend and girlfriend. It was a hunt that everyone liked to do."  
  
Brock-"That hunt is tomorrow, right?"  
  
Misty-"Yep. Right on Easter!"  
  
Ash-"It'll be good this year."  
  
Misty-***Thinking*** "I hope me and Ash win this year."  
  
Ash-***Thinking*** "I hope me and Misty win this year."  
  
Brock-"I'm going to like seeing whoever wins this year."  
  
Ash-"How come you never enter Brock?"  
  
Brock-"I never used to have the time. But this year I did enter. Hopefully I'll win a girlfriend!"  
  
Misty-***Under her breath*** "Yea right."  
  
Ash-"Come on. I think we should go to bed."  
  
Misty-"All right. Let's go."  
  
***They went upstairs and got ready for bed. Ash took off his shoes and socks, his hat, and his vest, then crawled into bed. Misty and Brock crawled into bed as well***  
  
Ash-"Goodnight you guys."  
  
Misty & Brock-"Goodnight."  
  
***Misty and Brock fell asleep fairly quickly, but Ash didn't. He sat up and stared out the   
  
window before he finally went to bed at 11 o'clock***  
  
Ash-***To Pikachu*** "Tomorrow may be the day."  
  
***The next morning...***  
  
Misty-"Ash! Wake up! It's Easter! The hunt starts in an hour! We can't be late!"  
  
Ash-"All right!"  
  
***He got up and got dressed within 5 minutes***  
  
Ash-"I don't know why it takes girls so long to get dressed in the morning."  
  
***Misty looked at him with narrow eyes***  
  
Ash-"I was just joking!"  
  
Misty-"No more time for joking! We have to run! Hunt starts in 15 minutes!"  
  
Ash-"Where's Brock?"  
  
Misty-"He's waiting for us at the park where it's held!"  
  
Ash-"You seem a little too excited about this. Your crush has entered this Hunt, hasn't he?"  
  
Misty-"That's for me to know and you to find out!"  
  
***They got there just in time. The announcer was just walking up onto the stage***  
  
Ash-"There's Brock! Let's hurry."  
  
Brock-"Finally. It took you guys long enough."  
  
Misty-"Quiet. We need to know the rules!"  
  
Announcer-"Now. Welcome to the 30th annual Easter Teaser! I won't have to explain the rules since everyone got a copy when they registered. I must make one thing clear though. NO cheating. You can't ask other people to help you. The clues are different for every 10 people anyway. Just remember, the first guy and first girl back here with the buried Easter eggs is the winner. By the way, the place where they are buried is covered with sod so don't look for dirt patches. Now, begin!"  
  
***Author Note***  
  
Okay guys. This is where it changes. It'll probably be about a page long.  
  
Ash-"Okay. Time to start. Let's see. Clue #1. "It's always behind you but look to your   
  
right. What you see is a vicious site. Vicious site? What the heck could that be?"  
  
***He looked to his right and saw a mess load of rusty old chains***  
  
Ash-"Ouch. That IS a vicious site. Where's the egg clue? AHA! There it is!"  
  
***He lifted up many of the chains and found a green-colored egg***  
  
Ash-"Okay. Clue #2. "This is always the last place you would look. People start off slow and then go higher with no bars to hold them in. This is where Clue #3 is at." Uh. Okay. Up and down. It could be a tree. Or a swing. Huuuuuuum. I'm gonna go with swing."  
  
***He went over to the 15 swings but didn't see a single egg. Then he dug underneath all the swings and still didn't see anything. Finally, he decided to look under the swings and found the third clue strapped underneath the swing***  
  
Ash-"THAT was tricky. Okay. Clue #3. "The place you will go to quench your thirst. There's no drinking fountain but there is…"  
  
***He glanced over at the pop machine***  
  
Ash-"I KNEW IT! THE POP MACHINE!!!!!"  
  
***He raced over and felt around in the place where pop comes out. His hand brushed against something round***  
  
Ash-"There you are. Okay. Clue #4. "Bricks stack up around this place, but this is where you go to urinate. Yuck. What a disgusting clue. It must be the bathroom."  
  
***He went to the bathroom and looked in the Garbage can. Right on top was an egg***  
  
Ash-"Okay. That wasn't too bad. Let's see. Clue #5. People cross this on bikes and foot. Its best use is to let you go over water. What could that be? WAIT! The bridge!!!"  
  
Announcer-"Ladies and Gentleman! Are lady winner is Misty Waterflower!!"  
  
***Ash heard her name and darted under the bridge where his last clue said the guy egg was hidden. He came running up to the stage***  
  
Announcer-"The hunt is over! Ash Ketchum just found the Blue Easter Egg! Now our two winners will share a kiss!"  
  
Ash-***Quietly*** "Misty. I've always loved you. I was hoping that you and I would both win today."  
  
Misty-"I've always loved you to Ash. I just never got the guts to say it."  
  
Ash-"Let's kiss."  
  
***Misty grinned and wrapped her arms around him and they kissed passionately. The crowd cheered***  
  
The End  
  
Well? You like it? Review!^_^ 


End file.
